Park Chanyeol, Hwaiting!
by aidatrisha
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Baekhyun datang untuk menemani hari-hari Chanyeol. Menghibur Chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian, namun Baekhyun melanggarnya. Dan mereka membuat perjanjian kembali. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melanggar. / Baekhyun, Chanyeol / Chanbaek – Baekyeol
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! Aku kembali mau bagi-bagi fanfiction. **

**Dan ini fanfiction pertamaku yang castnya full exo.**

**Maaf kalau yang Good Bye My Love belum selesai-selesai ceritanya. Hehe.**

**Oh iya, sebenernya cerita ini bukan full dari otak aku. Sebenernya ini cerita karangan temen aku, yang aku kembangin lagi. Dan oh iya, seperti biasa, cerita ini masih bergenre hurt/comfort. **

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Dan pemain sesuai jalan cerita ^~^**

**Pair:**

**ChanBaek / Baekyeol**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and transgender/genderswitch. Aku bener-bener nggak tega kalo ngeliat bias suka sesama'-'v**

**If you don't like, please don't read:D**

**Summary:**

**Baekhyun datang untuk menemani hari-hari Chanyeol. Menghibur Chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian, namun Baekhyun melanggarnya. Dan mereka membuat perjanjian kembali. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melanggar. / Baekhyun, Chanyeol / Chanbaek – Baekyeol**

**Note:**

**Kali ini judul sama cerita cukup nyambung lah. Eh tapi lebih baik kalian baca sendiri deh. Wkwk.**

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari terasa seperti biasanya bagi namja bermarga Park ini. Bukan kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan, namun justru kesuntukan dan kebosanan yang ia dapati dari tiap-tiap harinya. Karena ia selalu saja menjalani harinya dengan tidur-makan-berobat-tidur-makan-berobat. Ia tak mendapatkan hiburan apapun di tiap-tiap harinya.

Pintu terketuk dengan teratur. Tak biasanya. Biasanya setengah jam lagi baru ada seorang suster yang datang untuk melihat kondisi dirinya. Namun bunyi ketukan itu terdengar lebih cepat setengah jam. Apa mungkin rumah sakit ini memajukan jadwalnya?

"Masuk!" sahut Chanyeol ketika ketukan tersebut semakin cepat dan keras.

Seorang yeoja mungil dan terlihat tanpa dosa datang dengan membawa boneka Spongebob. "Hey! Bukankah namamu Park Chanyeol?" yeoja itu bertanya dengan wajah cerianya. Mengangguk. Hanya mengangguk yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai jawaban. Yeoja itu tetap menampakkan wajah cerianya. "Bukankah kau menyukai spongebob? Aku membawa ini hanya untukmu!" serunya dengan memberikan sebuah boneka spongebob yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

Masih dengan muka datar. "Ne. Tapi itu dulu. Kau fikir aku masih kecil?" Singkatnya.

Yeoja bernama Baekhyun ini menghembuskan nafasnya. Meski sudah berkali-kali ia mendapatkan respon seperti Chanyeol, namun siapa yang tidak sakit hati mendapat perilaku dingin? "Mianhae, mungkin aku yang kurang membaca tentang info-infomu." Ucap Baekhyun lemas namun tetap dengan ditemani wajah cerianya itu. "Hm, baiklah! Baekhyun imnida… Aku yeoja sukarelawan yang akan membantu memberi semangat hidup untuk setiap pasien yang ada di rumah sakit ini." Kali ini senyum ceria ditemani dengan lengannya yang menjulur keatas, dengan maksud memberi ucapan "semangat".

"Mau apa kau ke kamarku? Aku tak butuh semangat hidup." Ketus Chanyeol. Ya, ia selalu berlaku dingin pada siapapun. Tanpa terkecuali keluarganya yang jarang menjenguknya.

"Hey, hidup itu menyenangkan! Kau harus tahu itu. Meski hidup penuh dengan rintangan, tapi ketika kau bersyukur, kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan di tengah itu. Percaya padaku!" jelas Baekhyun dengan senyum cerianya itu. Ya, hidup Baekhyun selalu terisi dengan keceriaan.

"Tujuan kau kesini apa?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Aku ingin selalu menghiburmu!"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku ingin tidur." Ucapnya dengan membelakangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut sebentar. "Hey…. Kau tak boleh bermalas-malasan saat aku datang. Mengerti? Ayo bangun! Kita harus membalikkan moodmu. Agar kau tidak bosan. Hey, ayo ayo!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya.

"Aku ingin tidur. Kalau aku kelelahan, penyakitku bisa semakin parah. Arra?"

"Tak boleh! Pokoknya ketika aku datang pagi, kau sudah harus mandi, dan ketika aku pulang, kau juga sudah harus dua kali makan dan dalam keadaan tubuhmu segar. Tak pucat, dan terlihat suntuk seperti ini!" cerocosnya dengan terus berusaha untuk membangunkan tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

Dengan malas Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun. "Hari ini aku tak akan seperti hari selanjutnya. Hari ini aku akan lebih memaklumimu. Tapi besok? Jangan harap kau akan tidur-tidur malas seperti ini. Arra?"

"Hey, aku sakit. Kalau kau memaksaku macam-macam, penyakitku akan semakin parah. Huh.." ucapnya kesal.

"Kau fikir aku baru kali ini menjaga manusia-manusia layaknya kau? Aku punya aturan sendiri untuk mengembalikan semangat hidupmu. Okay?"

"Hhhhh… Baiklah-baiklah…" terima Chanyeol akhirnya.

.

.

.

Enam jam berlalu. Sore ini saatnya Baekhyun untuk pindah ke kamar yang lain. Seharusnya di tiap-tiap kamar, hanya cukup empat jam. Tapi berhubung terdapat insiden bertarungnya tadi, mau tak mau ia harus menemani chanyeol satu dua jam lebih lama.

Makan sudah dua kali Chanyeol lakukan. Mandi juga sudah dua kali. Hari ini Chanyeol terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Terlihat lebih ceria setelah bersama-sama Baekhyun. Dan hari ini lah, ia mendengarkan tawa renyah yang ia ingin dengarkan sejak dulu. Hari ini lah, Baekhyun memecahkan rekor tawa terenyah di hidup Chanyeol.

"Aku harus pindah ke kamar lain. Setelah ini akan ada seorang suster yang akan melihat keadaanmu. Kau harus berubah. Tak boleh terlihat dingin pada siapapun, arra?"

"Ya terserah kau sajalah.."

"Bagus!"

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu. Mereka jadi saling ketergantungan. Chanyeol yang selalu bergantung dengan tawa Baekhyun. Maksudnya, ketika Baekhyun tidak tertawa, hidup Chanyeol akan sepi begitu saja. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Jika ia tidak mendengar tolakan Chanyeol dari ocehannya, hidupnya akan terasa tak lengkap.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun yang terlihat jalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. "Cara jalanmu ini lama sekali, huh.." kesal Chanyeol dengan menggandeng lengan Baekhyun untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "Aku tak ingin waktu menjagamu habis hanya karena menunggumu berjalan yang sangat lambat itu!" tambahnya masih dengan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mempercepat jalannya.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. "Mianhae.."

Lalu Chanyeol terduduk di salah satu bangku taman. Tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun justru berdiri terdiam melihat Chanyeol yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas bangku tersebut. "Hey, Baekhyun. Kemarilah! Biasanya kalau aku seperti ini, kau akan memijat pundakku. Kau lupa?" ucap Chanyeol ketika hal yang _biasanya_ Baekhyun lakukan namun kali ini tidak.

"Oh ya? Ah.. Baiklah.." Baekhyun menaruh jemarinya di pundak Chanyeol. Ia tampak berfikir sebentar. Lalu ia memijat pelan bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menyentuh pundaknya, namun tangan Baekhyun tersentuh olehnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh dahi Baekhyun. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya. "Kau terlihat pucat…" lanjutnya ketika tak ada respon apapun dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Gwaenchana, Yeol… Gwaenchana…" ucapnya dengan senyum cerianya. Yang tak seperti _dulu_.

Ketika mereka kembali pulang ke kamar Chanyeol. Hal itu terulang lagi, jalan Baekhyun terasa lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Berulang kali Baekhyun justru meminta bantuan Chanyeol, padahal disini yang sakit Chanyeol, bukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Keringat sudah mengaliri tubuh Baekhyun. Wajahnya tersirat tatapan sedih. Lalu ia kembali menunduk. Ia memegang sebagian kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini pusing yang Baekhyun rasakan, terasa lebih parah. Padahal obat pil-pil itu semua sudah Baekhyun minum.

Seringkali Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat dari jalannya, tapi Baekhyun tak mau. Ia ingin sampai ke kamar Chanyeol tanpa duduk sekalipun. Ia ingin seperti dulu, yang dapat berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar Chanyeol, bahkan berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Berulang kali Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, pandangannya juga terlihat buram, sejak tadi mual terus ia rasakan. Ia benar-benar ingin muntah.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Ia tampak berfikir. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, bersama Chanyeol.

Setiap kali Chanyeol menanyakan kabar Baekhyun, Baekhyun selalu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dia fikir Chanyeol bodoh? Dalam keadaan kesakitan seperti ini, masih berkata bahwa baik-baik saja?

Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai di kamar Chanyeol dengan banyak keringat di tubuh Baekhyun. Ia seperti merasa kelelahan yang luar biasa.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First ff exo. Review(s) please?:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! Aku kembali mau bagi-bagi fanfiction.**

**Dan ini fanfiction pertamaku yang castnya full exo.**

**Hari ini aku upload yang Good Bye My Love juga! Dibaca ya! Hehe.**

**Oh iya, sebenernya cerita ini bukan full dari otak aku. Sebenernya ini cerita karangan temen aku, yang aku kembangin lagi. Dan oh iya, seperti biasa, cerita ini masih bergenre hurt/comfort.**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Dan pemain sesuai jalan cerita ^~^**

**Pair:**

**ChanBaek / Baekyeol**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and transgender/genderswitch. Aku bener-bener nggak tega kalo ngeliat bias suka sesama'-'v**

**If you don't like, please don't read:D**

**Summary:**

**Baekhyun datang untuk menemani hari-hari Chanyeol. Menghibur Chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian, namun Baekhyun melanggarnya. Dan mereka membuat perjanjian kembali. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melanggar. / Baekhyun, Chanyeol / Chanbaek – Baekyeol**

**Note:**

**Kali ini judul sama cerita cukup nyambung lah. Eh tapi lebih baik kalian baca sendiri deh. Wkwk.**

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melihat keadaan sekitar. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah membaca novel romance kesukaannya itu. "Baek… Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di taman?" ucap Chanyeol ketika rasa suntuk menyelimutinya.

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sebentar. Ia memutar bola matanya. Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah.." Baekhyun mengambil kursi roda di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan menaruhnya di samping Chanyeol. Hari ini Chanyeol terlihat pucat, jadi tak salah jika Chanyeol belum terlalu kuat untuk berjalan sendiri.

Sejak insiden beberapa hari lalu, Chanyeol semakin baik dengan Baekhyun. Bukan karena ia merasa iba. Namun terdapat perasaan _takut_ _kehilangan_ di benak Chanyeol.

Mereka terduduk di satu taman. Taman ini akan terasa indah jika tidak terhirup bau obat-obatan. Namun hal tersebut memang sudah biasa bagi Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun.

"Baek…" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah samping ketika Chanyeol menyapanya itu.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya tujuanmu menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit ini itu apa? Bukankah kau tak dibayar akan hal itu? Tapi kau malah menjalani harimu dengan enjoy? Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu, dimana kau tinggal…"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hanya ingin memberi semangat pada tiap-tiap pasien di rumah sakit ini." Ucapnya santai.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tak sangka, pertanyaan sepanjang itu dapat Baekhyun jawab dengan sesingkat itu. "Aku menyayangimu…" ucapnya akhirnya.

Baekhyun kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Namun ia berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. Ia justru tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku juga…"

Kepala Baekhyun kembali terasa pusing. Rasa takut kehilangan itu kembali Chanyeol rasakan. "Tapi kau tahu? Ternyata aku tak senormal manusia biasa yang ada di sekelilingmu. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu…" ucap Chanyeol. "Kau mau menjadi orang yang selalu ada di sisiku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia senang. "Bukankah selama ini aku memang selalu ada di sisimu?" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Baek, maksudmu kau tak senormal manusia di sisiku apa?" tanyanya lagi ketika perasaan penasaran itu kembali.

Senyum miris itu tersungging di bibir Baekhyun. "Kanker otak akan merenggut nyawaku, Yeol…" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maka dari itu aku tak bisa berjanji akan selalu ada di sisimu. Aku takut tak bisa menepatinya, Yeol…"

"Lalu apa bedanya dariku? Kita sama-sama memiliki penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan total 'kan?" jawab Chanyeol dengan mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau harus operasi, Yeol…."

"Kau juga harus operasi, Baek…"

"Tapi aku takut…. Penyakitku terlalu parah. Aku takut operasi itu tidak berhasil. Dan akan merenggut nyawaku lebih cepat," tolak Baekhyun mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga seperti itu, Baek… Baiklah kita tidak usah saling operasi. Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kita akan mengakhiri hidup kita bersama-sama. Sesuai dengan takdir kita. Arra?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Ia menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam dada bidangnya. Chanyeol membiarkan hidungnya menghirup wangi lembut rambut yeoja mungil itu.

"Aku setuju!" seru Baekhyun ketika ia ada di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Besok, ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu." Ucap Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melepaskan dekapan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sehari penuh Chanyeol diisi dengan kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Sangat menyenangkan memang, mendengar tawa orang yang kita sayangi. Tertawa bersama orang yang kita sayangi. Tak ada yang lebih indah daripada itu.

Baekhyun menerima sebuah kunci yang Chanyeol beri. "Apa ini?"

"Buka pintu itu!" perintah Chanyeol ketika mereka tengah di depan sebuah pintu. Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan.

Sebuah senyum tersinggung di bibir Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. "Kau tahu? Diam-diam aku suka sekali merekam kegiatanmu. Memotretmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku sedang gayamu yang sederhana dan apa adanya. Aku suka itu semua." Komen Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun terlihat takjub melihat wajahnya terpampang indah di seluruh bingkai yang tertempel di dinding itu.

Ketika sudah sampai di ujung ruangan, mereka melihat sebuah tirai kecil. "Kau bisa membuka tirai itu, Baek…"

Baekhyun melihat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi hidupnya. Melengkapi hari-harinya. Park Chanyeol. Namja itu tengah terduduk di taman yang kini tak asing bagi Baekhyun. Taman rumah sakit. "_Aku mencintaimu, Baek… Aku menyayangimu sebagaimana dirimu. Jadilah milikku, Baek... Kau harus selalu ada di sisiku. Aku juga ingin selalu ada di sisimu. Kita saling mendukung, okay?" _ucap Chanyeol di layar balik tirai tersebut.

Titikan air mata menetes dari mata Baekhyun yang manis itu. Baekhyun tak berniat untuk menghapus air mata itu. Itu adalah air mata bahagianya. Air mata harunya.

"_Aku tahu, aku adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Tapi apakah itu akan menutup kemungkinanku untuk memilikimu? Would you be mine, Byun Baekhyun?_" tembak Chanyeol di video itu akhirnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun_nya_ itu? Apa ia tidak suka dengan kejutan yang Chanyeol berikan? Apa dia kecewa?

Chanyeol duduk tepat di depan layar tersebut. Rasa sedih menungganginya, kecewa memenuhi perasaannya.

"_I do, Yeol!_" ucap seorang yeoja. Tidak. Bukan secara langsung. Suara itu bukan suara asli Baekhyun. "Kau menyatakan itu semua dengan rekaman. Tak salah 'kan kalau aku menerimanya dengan rekaman pula?" jawab Baekhyun dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Dengan perlahan senyuman itu terhias di bibir seorang namja tampan itu. Ia segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Menjatuhkan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat di dada bidangnya. Membiarkan Baekhyun menghirup aroma khas miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Chanyeol berbisik seraya mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu.." balas Baekhyun dengan mengeratkan dekapan itu.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo aku mau lanjutin fanfictionku. Mumpum bisa on nih heheheh.**

**Oh iya, sebenernya cerita ini bukan full dari otak aku. Sebenernya ini cerita karangan temen aku, yang aku kembangin lagi. Dan oh iya, seperti biasa, cerita ini masih bergenre hurt/comfort.**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Dan pemain sesuai jalan cerita ^~^**

**Pair:**

**ChanBaek / Baekyeol**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), and transgender/genderswitch. Aku bener-bener nggak tega kalo ngeliat bias suka sesama'-'v**

**If you don't like, please don't read:D**

**Summary:**

**Baekhyun datang untuk menemani hari-hari Chanyeol. Menghibur Chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian, namun Baekhyun melanggarnya. Dan mereka membuat perjanjian kembali. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melanggar. / Baekhyun, Chanyeol / Chanbaek – Baekyeol**

**Note:**

**Kali ini judul sama cerita cukup nyambung lah. Eh tapi lebih baik kalian baca sendiri deh. Wkwk.**

**.**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mianhae Chanyeol, siang ini aku harus menunggu anak kecil yang tengah koma. Kau bisa 'kan hari ini saja, sendirian di kamar ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah yang terlihat marah dengan Baekhyun.

"Hey, Chanyeol… Aku hanya menetap di kamar sebelah. Jika kau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa menelponku. Tapi jika kau meminta hal yang tidak penting, jangan harap aku memenuhinya!" ucapnya tajam.

"Mengapa jadi kau yang marah? Huh.." kata Chanyeol masih dengan raut wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat itu.

"Aku tak mau kau terlalu manja, Chanyeol!" bentak lembut Baekhyun. Entahlah yang dimaksud bentak lembut itu seperti apa.

.

.

.

Siang ini Baekhyun merasakan suntuk yang luar biasa. Apa salahnya kalau Baekhyun meninggalkan anak kecil yang sedang koma tersebut, sebentar saja?

Ia tak ingin datang ke kamar Chanyeol. Karena jam ini adalah jam dimana Chanyeol untuk istirahat, ia hanya tak ingin mengganggu Chanyeol. Ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang sekali istirahat di kamarnya. Ia lebih sering bermain-main di kamar Chanyeol.

"Annyeong harabeoji, sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun ramah pada seorang kakek-kakek yang tengah terduduk di depan ruang sebuah ruangan.

Kakek tersebut melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum hangat. "Saya sedang menunggu istri saya, ia sedang koma.."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Di wajah kakek tersebut tersirat kesedihan. "Apa harabeoji tidak merasa kesepian di tinggal halmeoni koma seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia mencoba akrab dengan kakek yang jelas-jelas belum ia kenal ini.

Kakek tersebut tersenyum. "Kalau istri saya senang, saya juga akan merasa senang.."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan maksud kakek tersebut. "Mengapa harabeoji bisa berkata kalau istri anda senang? Bukankah ia sedang koma?"

Seorang kakek itu kembali tersenyum. "Dulu istri saya pernah mengatakan, '_aku mencintaimu. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu, dan bersenang-senanglah. Meskipun tak ada aku lagi di sisimu..'_ Dia pernah mengatakan itu pada saya." Singkat sang kakek dengan tersenyum. Seakan kejadian tersebut berulang kembali di hadapannya.

Seakan-akan menyindir dirinya. Ia merasa bahwa yang dirasakan sang kakek tersebut juga Baekhyun rasakan. Entahlah.

.

.

.

Hari ini melelahkan. Dan Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebentar saja. Meski begitu, tak menghalanginya untuk tidak menghubungi Chanyeol lewat telepon.

Terbaringlah Baekhyun di kamar inapnya. Baekhyun masih terjaga. Sekelibat perkataan sang kakek kembali mengisi otak Baekhyun. Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya, "Apa salah jika aku mengajak Chanyeol untuk tak menjalani operasinya?" Pertanyaan itu terus saja muncul seiring dengan pernyataan sang kakek.

Tak lama kemudian handphone Baekhyun berdering. Tepat. Saat itu juga Chanyeol menghubunginya. "Hallo… ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, Yeol…" ucap Baekhyun seketika.

Di seberang, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

"Besok saja aku datang ke kamar inapmu. Arra?"

"Ne… Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak, Baek…"

"Malam, baiklah kau juga…"

.

.

.

"Aku mau kita sama-sama menjalani operasi." Baekhyun meminta langsung ketika Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Tak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini, Baek… Biasanya kau selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku terlebih dahulu," Chanyeol mengucek-ucek matanya. Nyawanya belum kumpul seutuhnya. Sesekali Chanyeol menguap karena ia merasa tak cukup tidur.

"Ayolah… Kita akan lebih baik jika kita hidup bersama di dunia. Masih banyak hal-hal yang harus kita lakukan ketika kita hidup di dunia, Yeol…" mata Baekhyun menggambarkan permohonan yang luar biasa.

"Hey! Kita sudah berjanji bukan? Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat takut operasiku gagal dan tidak dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Baek…" kali ini Chanyeol yang menentang pengucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluh. Akhir-akhir ini cara berfikir Baekhyun memang lebih melambat. Cara jalannya pun tak sama dengan dulu. Dia selalu panik ketika satu masalah muncul pada hidupnya. Dia pun sering mengeluh merasa pusing. Apakah penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah?

Mata Baekhyun memancarkan permohonan. "Aku mau kita bahagia di dunia, Yeol… Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Semua tergantung takdir, 'kan?"

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku lelah." Chanyeol membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ayolah…." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Ketika melihat Baekhyun, sungguh Chanyeol tak tega. Entah darimana, Chanyeol mengangguk. Sungguh, perasaan takut kehilangan itu kembali menguasai fikiran Chanyeol. "Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, besok lusa aku akan ke Amerika, untuk menjalani pengobatan disana. Aku harap kau tetap baik-baik saja disini.." Baekhyun merapikan kamar Chanyeol. Dua hari lagi ia akan meninggalkan kamar ini. Akan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Akan meninggalkan kota ini. Akan meninggalkan negara ini. Menyedihkan? Itu resiko.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak berkata kalau pengobatanmu dilaksanakan di Amerika, Baek…"

"Pengobatan disini tidak bisa mengatasi penyakitku, Yeol… Hey, tenanglah, kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat e-mail dan video call. Okay?" Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Rasa takut kehilangan itu masih saja menguasai fikiran Chanyeol. Ia takut tak dapat bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Baginya, operasi adalah perbuatan yang justru dapat mempercepat kematian. Karena ia sendiri tak yakin penyakitnya dapat sembuh.

Baekhyun berharap cemas pada Chanyeol. Ia takut Chanyeol berubah fikiran. "Aku mencintaimu. Besok kita masih bisa bersenang-senang bukan? Dan aku juga memutuskan, mulai hari ini aku tidak menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit ini lagi. Jadi besok aku berikan hariku untukmu.." Baekhyun mencoba menghibur Chanyeol. "Hanya untukmu.." tambahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tersenyum tak ikhlas. Siapa yang tahu di dalam hatinya terdapat perasaan khawatir?

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu camping!" Chanyeol berseru ketika pagi hari Baekhyun datang ke kamar Chanyeol. Mereka sudah izin dengan uisa mereka untuk dibebaskan hari ini.

"Tak lupa bawa handycam?" Baekhyun meneliti. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu pantai.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hobby Chanyeol, suka merekam kejadian yang istimewa baginya.

Dari Seoul, tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menuju 'Bali'nya Korea ini. Dengan pesawat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menempuh hanya dengan waktu satu jam. Satu jam tersebut terbayarkan dengan indahnya Pulau Jeju.

Bunjee Artpia. Keindahan taman bunga dengan koleksi seribu jenis bunga dan tumbuhan di dalam pot.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida." Ucap Chanyeol ketika camera handycamnya sudah ada tepat di tangannya. Ia berlaku layaknya wartawan yang tengah meliput berita. "Dan ini teman saya, Byun Baekhyun…" serunya dengan menghadapkan kamera ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memberi respon senyum dan melambaikan tangan pada kamera.

"Yeol, ayo kita kesana!" seru Baekhyun dengan mendekati beribu-ribu bunga berwarna kuning. "Fokuskan padaku, Yeol!" pinta Baekhyun dengan maksud agar kamera Chanyeol berfokus ke arahnya. "Byun Baekhyun imnida!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah bisa menyesuaikan langkah Baekhyun yang semakin melambat. Chanyeol juga sudah bisa memaklumi Baekhyun yang sering marah-marah karena ia tak dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya. Chanyeol juga sudah bisa menerima Baekhyun yang terkadang suka lupa dan tidak menyambung saat bicara. Chanyeol sudah memaklumi itu semua.

"Hey, aku Park Chanyeol. Bukankah aku terlihat tampan, hm?" Chanyeol menghadapkan kamera ke arahnya. Mereka kini tengah duduk di salah satu bangku kecil. Dari arah sini, mereka masih dapat melihat keindahan Pulau Jeju. Keindahan yang mungkin takkan Baekhyun rasakan lagi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Hah… Pasti aku akan benar-benar merindukan Korea kalau begini caranya." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghadapkan kamera ke arahnya.

KLIK! Chanyeol mematikan kameranya ketika ia fikir pembicaraan sudah semakin pribadi. "Kau bisa 'kan menjaga dirimu sendiri, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun ketika keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka.

"Tentu saja.. Hm, dan kau… Aku yakin kau pasti akan bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin akan hal itu." Tegas Chanyeol dengan berpura-pura berkutik dengan handycamnya. Padahal hatinya kini tengah menangis.

"Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menjadi orang terkenal yang akan memamerkan film-mu." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Hey, coba lihat kau disini. Kau tampak cantik sekali. Tak biasanya…" ledek Chanyeol mencairkan ketegangan suasana. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku baru sadar. Korea seindah ini. Entahlah apa karena aku takkan kembali kesini lagi.." Baekhyun tertawa miris.

"Baek…. Kita akan bertemu lagi, 'kan?" Chanyeol mulai berfikiran negatif.

"Tentu saja." Singkat Baekhyun dengan tersenyum. Ia menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. "Aku akan terus menghubungimu, lewat e-mail ataupun video call. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Yeol.."

"Aku akan lebih merindukanmu, Baek…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Tetep baca ya!


End file.
